


哈梅-對死亡謳歌一曲

by kariri



Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M, kingsman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 哈利梅林CP，希望梅林活著並且幸福。





	哈梅-對死亡謳歌一曲

梅林沒想過會再見到那個男人，他以為他死了。  
誰知他卻安然無恙的活在距離自己只隔一片大海的陸地上，戴著黑色眼罩，穿著毫無品味的運動衣，向來梳得整齊的褐色頭髮亂七八糟的翹著，活像還沒整裝完畢的海盜船長。  
梅林想笑，然而唇角才勾起，卻發現如今與自己只隔著一片玻璃的老友，已經不是自己記憶中的他。  
哈利、加拉哈德、都不存在了。  
只剩下一個，以為自己是蝴蝶研究家的男人。  
而他深棕色的眸子中帶著迷茫。  
啊啊，如果他沒從軍、沒加入金仕曼，這就會是他的樣子，自己原以為不可能見識到的樣子。  
他常聽哈利說起他的夢想，他們從年輕的時候就合作，即便自己大部分都負責內勤工作，然而也只有這樣，他才能成為哈利的備援，他不想看到伊格西父親的悲劇再度重演。  
明明自己也命懸一線，被綑在椅子上，身上淋滿了烈酒。  
但梅林想，在生命結束前，他還可以知道哈利活得好好的，活成了他沒成為金仕曼特務的樣子，更有幸見到彷彿處於平行時空的他，梅林覺得，他也不枉費來美國走這一遭。


End file.
